bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Untitled Ed, Edd n Eddy: ParaNorman Activitia TV Series
Premise After Aggie's cruse is gone and Kai defeated in the Spirit World, The Eds and the Little Witches of Luna Nova enjoys their everyday life in Blithe Hollow with Norman Babcock and his amazing gift of seeing the undead. However, when a mysterious girl that almost looks like Shiny Chariot has arrived in town, Akko will learn more about the Shiny Rod and deal with Paranormal stuff going around the town. Cast *Adam DeVine as Eddy, an arrogant, selfish, loud-mouthed, immature, greedy, and hot-tempered ed-boy who he loves money, jawbreakers, dirty magazines, his room, and Chunky Puffs. He was much different than Akko. *Sam Vincent as Edward "Double D", an polite, mature, and considerate boy that worries about Eddy's scams. He was much different than Lotte. *Matt Hill as Ed, an kindhearted, good-natured and not smart ed-boy who has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone, even to those who are not accommodating to him. He was much different than Sucy. *Erica Mendez as Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, an 16-year-old energetic, optimistic, but very impulsive Japanese girl who formerly attends Luna Nova after being inspired by the witch Shiny Chariot. She's one of the witch students at Luna Nova that survived 500 years ago. *Stephanie Sheh as Lotte Janson, a 16-year-old kind and soft-spoken Finnish witch who worries about Akko's well-being. She's one of the witch students at Luna Nova that survived 500 years ago. *Rachelle Heger as Sucy Manbavaran, a 16-year-old cynical, mischievous witch from the Philippines who specializes in brewing potions with various bizarre effects. She's one of the witch students at Luna Nova that survived 500 years ago. *TBA as Norman Babcock, an 11-year-old outcast kid who speaks to the dead and are friends with Neil, Akko, and the Eds. *Damien Laquet and Andrew St. Germain as the three Rabbids, like Moe, Larry, and Curly, these rabbids are Norman's new pets since they arrived in the Mortal World. They are very curious about the Modern world since they have been living in Cheesebridge and the Spirit World for too long. *Tara Strong as Shareena Wickett, A 12-year-old goth girl that moved into Blithe Hollow after she was expelled from her old school. She prefers to be a free spirit and finds pleasure in the sublime. Shareena's beliefs are not taken seriously by her parents. Her hobbies include reading horror stories and performing séances. She will be replacing Zoey who is busy on being on Total Drama again and will be Double D's love interest. *Alexis Nichols as Chairot Du Nord, a 16-year-old famous witch and former alumni of Luna Nova who performed under the name Shiny Chariot and inspired Akko to become a witch. Her chosen mission was to use her magic skills to bring joy to people's hearts. She used to be older than Akko when she was Ursula Callistis. Chariot's story will be much different than the original. *Caitlyn Elizabeth as Croix Meridies, The main antagonist of the television series who specializes in technomagic. She was once close friends with Chariot and previously helped her in searching for the Grand Triskelion's words, but grew spiteful towards her over not being chosen to wield the Shiny Rod. *Charlie Adler as The Red Guy, An overweight and naked red humanoid who resembles classical depictions of devils and demons, he exhibits cunning but not much intelligence. Regardless of his disguise, his big bare buttocks are always on display, often mooning the other characters. The names he assumes in his disguises reflect that fact, for example Officer Pantsoffski, Mrs. Barederrière, and Dr. Laxslax. He serves as Croix's servent and will do anything to help her make her plans succeed. Trivia *The show will be both loosely based on ParaNorman: The Series and Little Witch Academia. Gallery Heroes Eddy.png Edd.png Ed.png Akko.png Lotte.png Sucy.png Villains The Red Guy.gif Category:Laika-Verse Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Little Witch Academia Category:Detention Category:ParaNorman Category:Comedy Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Based on Anime Shows Category:Based on Movies Category:Horror Category:Kung-Fu Panda Category:Cow and Chicken Category:I Am Weasel Category:TV Series